The Fourteenth's Twin, Noah and The Sacred Flame
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Neah Walker and Ala Rosencaster. The Fourteenth and Fifteenth. Lovers, parents, mother and father of twins. At their deaths, they left behind two of their own, a girl and boy. Mana Walker found the boy in the snow, while the Charred Remnants of the Sacred Flame found the girl. The Fourteenth's Twin, That Noah and The Sacred Flame. This is their story. Chapter one is unfinished.


Sorry for this Author's note but... this is the unfinished Chapter One. I'll re upload this to a New Story when its done and go from there. But hey, an updates an update right?

* * *

Prologue: Those Ashes, Sacred and Those Twins, Familiar.

* * *

The great English city of London, a frozen world at this time of the year. Buildings of bricks and wood covered in snow white rooftops. Residents inside their homes drinking hot chocolate or outside with their children in a snowball battle. Some forming little sitting areas with others outside with a bonfire in between them, telling stories and enjoying drinks of smoothest fiery chocolate. The people here were happy to all whom might see from one angle. Yet there was another event going on this day of whitest snow. A circus had come to town with the performers keeping it simple but entertaining those around the bonfires none the lesser.

The large man whom the ever growing crowd kept cheering as 'Mana-Mana' was doing a simple juggle with snowballs. Children throwing a new snowball in every time he asked or broke one. His costume was.. strange for a clown even. He wore a black tuxedo like overcoat and a laughing cat mask. A jesters hat adorning his head with bells rattling. Many children and adult were enjoying this circus, the man Mana-Mana was very talented with many things. Suddenly he dropped the snowballs and pull a torch from beside him from the ground and blew fire. The growing crowd cheered at how amazing the performance almost everyone he was funny and enjoyable.

But not to the Circus' person bodyguard. His sea green eyes filled with annoyance and a scowl on his face while trying to read. His waist-length dark crimson hair flowed down his uniform's jet black overcoat, grimed with a complementing ever darkening red. The chest region reflecting a heart and swallow tail cape while back did the same. His scowl still sitting on his face as the man stood from the bench he had been upon, turning his back to the performance as his waist clanged, the sound coming from his sheathed blade shaped like the cross. He left to explore this city, as it reminded him of a city on the Malkuth continent. He promised himself he would no longer think of that place, as he never found a way home. His memories distracting him, he remembered how cruel he had been to his Replica. Though were he stood now, they had become one person.

His memories of the woman he and his replica loved fresh in his mind, Natalia and Mystearica, from both his minds of past as Asch fon Fabre and Asch fon Fabre. The two he could never be with again and it pained him as he pushed away from the bench and began to walk through the streets of London, a place in a world he knew nothing of until a Finder had found him against a stone placement in Stonehenge. He stopped for a moment, a tear running down his face as he looked into the sky which fluttered with snow. Many flakes touching his angled face, turning into more tears to follow his first. His eyes closed, beginning his trek through the snow coated roads before bumping into two small children. Both of which landed in the foot deep snow with a slush noise on their behinds.

Asch looked at the female who's hair was blonde and light chestnut colors combined, her eyes resembled Natalia's so perfectly. His view looked to the boy and his brownish crimson hair, the crimson tint only slightly noticeable while his eyes were the same color as the girl's. They looks almost perfectly alike but past memories came into this man's head, almost calling the boy a replica before he formed a smile ever so slight. He bet down and helped the two children up, their clothes so beaten and filthy that he knew they must be orphans. His hand was taken by both children to be heaved onto their feet. Suddenly the crimson haired male found a jester gloved hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, the crimson haired man came face to face with Mana-Mana, grinning at him suspiciously.

"What the hell is that look for?" the crimson haired man's question, a scowl forming on his face already.

"What have we here? I see you found two young 'uns Asch. I bet they could use a nice meal tonight since they're orphans by the looks of it. What do you think little ones? Do you want to join our circus and have a meal? We'll give you the meal either way, of course right Asch?" came Mana's voice as he circled around to Asch's left shoulder to raise his right hand to rest on his shoulder. Asch looked at the children, so needing and starving. We can't just leave them here... dammit. Who the hell abandons their children like this? Asch asked himself with anger at such foolishness. Abandoning children, especially twins? Death would be too good for those people. Asch released his sudden growing hatred for the two children had grasped his legs with tears of starvation. He knew he had just lost the war and turned back to Mana.

"We're taking them back with us, right? They're starving and exhausted. Worry about the damn circus jobs later!" Asch shouted in irritation as he lifted the children to sit on his shoulders. Mana smiling under his mask and removing his hand as the boy was sat down. The two walked back through the slush, Mana's memories of his brother and him finding Asch four years ago just like they had found these children. He thought on the subject while Asch actually was telling the two children of his home world. Mana liked that about Asch, he had so much experince and his tale was believable because of his own tale and world. His former master, Vandesdelca Grantz is what Asch had old him was the cause of everything that had happened. He would have the chance to tell the children one day, but for now they were walking through slush and snow. The streets covered in both as it only became deeper as night rolled its lovely head.

The two children were listening intently to Asch's tale of a warship he rode on with his companions. The Tartarus he called it, a ship that could sail on land and sea. The boy and girl were enticed by his tale as they reached the camp out were Ren, Kord and Lock were finishing a performance. Ren saw the two children on Asch's shoulders, coddling his long hair which bothered him but nonetheless he allowed. She seemed to dissappear from view for a moment before Asch found himself sprawled out on the ground with the children in Ren's arms being cooed at and squeezed in hugs with compliments of how adorable they were.

"Aww! Your both so adorable! I can't believe how cute you both are! Daaawww! What are your names? Wheres your family? Whats your birthdays?" Ren's cheery demeaner reminding Asch of Anise slightly when she was plotting something but Ren was't Anise. Thank Lorelei and God for Ren not being exactly like Anise when she's hyper. Lock and Kord had already entered their coach and Ren followed holding the two children to her overly sized bust. Her pitch black hair flowing behind her before she jumped into the coach. Asch blinkede several times before lifting himself from the ground. The red rose cross of ruby on his overcoat being revealed from under his hair during that little tiff to a seemingly normal bystander. Slapping his over coat he's proceed to spin towards this bystander who's left eye was now pointing a barrel at his back aimed for his heart.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me that easy? What are you stupid or something?" Asch questioned with the cocking and taunting voice from his old life ever present in his words. He smirked as the human fully blasted apart to reveal an Level One Akuma, its silver egglike body and cannons enough to tell what it was even to the most basic members of the Vatican. Asch rose his hand above his waste to grab the hilt of his blade as the Akura aimed to fire, his voice carried an attitude of hatred as he called out his Innocence's name raising the blade her drew above his head!

"Annihilation!"

Light suddenly carved into the Akuma and ground below of ancient gliphs and spelling binding circles while Asch trust his blade into the ground before him. Blades of light shot forth from the ground as cracks appeared in the surface while Asch called out his most powerful attack.

"Rending Saber!"

Asch regained his composure as the beast exploded moments later before him as the attack finished carving through its being. The blast sent gales of smoke and debris at his standing form which carried his hair and clothing in waving resonance as his sword slashed the debris flying at him into pieces. He turned away from the fire, walking at a fast pace to avoid the authorities and the need to explain to those whom did not need to know what had just occurred.

A finder happened to have seen him which Asch took note of the man trying to slip out unnoticed and followed the supposed male down the stone streets, eventually watching from around a corner to find the male removing his hood to reveal grey hair, long and kept. Asch followed the man, his uniform's over coat damp at he opened the door and looked to the tables, the finder apparently had already sat down at a table with two other Finders and was speaking to a waitress to order. Asch slowly walked over, his attire gaining some of the people within the bar's attention but in a negative fashion. His steps echoed in the suddenly silent place, the four Finders looking up to see him standing over their table. The older man pulled out the chair next to him for Asch, which was met with a look of surprise from the others. The man stared at Asch who had taken the offering of a seat with them, waiting to know if there was a reason to why this man had been following him.

"What's ya' name, lad?" the man's aging voice came in a whisper, his strange accent confusing Asch as it was new. Asch's plain look greeted the man's question before he contemplated his, Asch began to think of every possible way to kill this man within ten seconds if he was an Akura or the man was.

_The Black Order's Finders should know that title if I use it. He seems to be a bit more of a world worn Finder as well, possibly an expert at finding innocence and hiding from Akuma if the need arises with a back up plan to escape. If I was an Akuma against him, even I might not notice his escape. I'd have a mere ten seconds before this worn man but me in a barrier to be trapped, I could fire at him, rush him in an attempt to crush him or ignore him and move on. But again he's one of our top finders judging by that Rose Cross around his neck, which is given to finders whom have found at least five pieces of Innocence. He'd be difficult without my Fonic Artes if he's really that skilled._

_You worry too much Asch._

_Shut up, Dreck._

"The Rose Cross should have told you. Is it not common curtsy to give your own name before asking for another's?"

Why did Asch think like he did? Because he knew the man before him was thinking about the exact same concept about him at the moment. The man's face scowled at his title. He knew he was looking at the Commandant in an instant. The Commandant whom nobody but the Pope himself supposedly knew the name of. A man who was more experienced than Asch sat next to him. An aging finder whom had been with the Black Order for thirty or more years judging by the badge on his robe. Asch must have known instantly that this man was no Finder, he was a Tracker. The Pope himself must have seen his dedication to what this man does as a Finder to have such a badge.

"So then. Your that new Commandant? I heard they found you four years ago with your twin brother next to you both holding a blade of Innocence." The man meant no harm or I'll will, but Asch did not like having that Dreck being called his brother. The anger was evident on his face as the man gave him a look of apology, seemingly noticing he stepped into a harsh subject.

Asch The Bloody. If I could get his Innocence away I could possibly take him in hand to hand.

as he walked up to the coach before people noticed him and the explosion. Climbing in, the two children had already eaten and fallen asleep rather fast. It seemed they would be staying with them for some time afterall... but Ren said they didn't have names.

"Natalia."

_"Tear."_

"Allen."

The voices of Asch and Mana in sounded in sync as Luke's echoed through Asch's mind. The two looked at each other and nodded to the others reasons while giving each other a goofy grin. Ren clapped her hands together which stirred the children as Lock dragged her off to lecture her again on being quiet, this Asch smirked his old obnoxious smirk he used as Asch back in his home.

"It looks like our group just got a bit bigger wouldn't you say?" came the always sarcastic seeming voice of Kord whom reminded Asch of Jade at times. Asch's blank stare greeted him easily enough before retorting.

"Could you shut up? They won't hurt anything. I'm naming her Mystalica." Asch's annoyance was evident right then, reflecting how his other self used to be. But none the less he liked Kord due to just how much he was like Jade. He sat next to the sleeping twins, intent on being there for the night. His eyes drifted, falling ito a sleeping state. But no no no, Kord had to do his Jade Curtiss certified laugh.

_Thank you Asch._

_... I only did it because you would have never stopped complaining about the name otherwise._

_Yeah well, I'm not anywhere near you right now so stop complaining._

_Dreck!_

"Hah hah hah. I guess we will have to take a bit of patience and wait to find out won't we?" Kord said entering the other side of the coach were everyone slept but Asch. Asch's face was strained with a death glare at the man's back. Regaining his composure he fell asleep. He wouldn't realise till morning that the girl he had named Natalia would be cudling to him in his lap in the morning along with the boy Mana named Allen right up against him.

All was quiet as Mana slipped out past Asch and the two children to sit on the bench next to their coach. He sat there, thinking of his brother and sister-in-law. The two children they had found looked like Neah and Ala so much that he had no doubts he had found the two children in the letter he had pulled from his pocket. The two children they never could even name because Ala died soon after giving birth too them from the Mellenium Earl attacking Neah and Ala. The letter described how the Earl did not want the children of his brother and sister to die, thus he waited to attack until Neah had hid them.  
They must have been here in London's orphanage for the longest time... but they're with family now. I won't let anything happen to Neah's children. Never. Mana slipped the letter back within his coat pocket, standing to walk aroung the coach and enter for some sleep. As he reached his bed, his thoughts wandered.

I wonder... is Allen Neah's host? I pray it so, but I also pray it is not so, as that would make Natalia Ala's host. I will protect them with Asch , as I know he would if anything ever happened to me. I'll send Cross a letter soon about Allen and Natalia.


End file.
